


‘Til Death do us Don’t

by bamby0304



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Negan. Ruthless. Arrogant.  Selfish. Thoughtless. Brutal. Rude. Crass. Abominable. Just a few words  to describe the leader of your home, the Sanctuary. Yet, despite all of  this, you were still drawn to him. Still attracted to the curve of his  smirk and lean in his stance. But could you resist all his charms? Or  could he reel you in like a prize to add to his collection?





	‘Til Death do us Don’t

****_Warnings_ :** Explicit language, implied smut**

**Bamby**

You rolled over, your sweat slicked skin sticking to the satin sheets of Negan’s bed. Out of breath and satisfied, you smiled up at the ceiling as you prepared to let the blissful endings of your orgasm roll you to sleep.

Movement beside you didn’t deter your determination to rest. You didn’t even open your eyes to look at your leader as he dropped onto the bed with a heavy and contented sigh. His leg draped itself over your hip and between your thighs, as his arm slid under your head and around your shoulders. The two of you easily drifted off.

* * *

Like every other time you’d spent the night at Negan’s, you woke up before him and managed to slip out before he could stir.

The walk of shame back to your room never bothered you. What bothered you was how people acted once they started making assumptions.

Living at the Sanctuary had its ups and downs. You knew how bad things could get for the workers. You knew how good things could be for the Saviours. You were not oblivious to your leader’s cruel ways, or the number of women he coveted- most of which weren’t even part of his six-women harem. But you couldn’t deny the attraction you felt towards Negan, and he certainly hadn’t tried to stop you.

Yet, still… you felt your morals and confidence fall each and every time you slipped into his room and out of your clothes.

It didn’t take long for people to put two and two together. Soon enough, they began to judge you. Some pitied you, because catching the attention of your ruthless leader was their worst nightmare. While others hated you for betraying the workers and turning your back on those who needed your support.

But you were still the same fun loving, hardworking, cheerful person you’d been when you first arrived. You still did your job, and socialized with the few friends you’d made since coming to your new home… though, you hadn’t missed the number of your friends dwindling and shrinking with each passing day.

Everyone truly hated your relationship with Negan.

That night, you slipped into his room once more, your clothes falling off your shoulders before the door had even closed.

* * *

Time and time again, you tried to fight your attraction, but failed.

Most nights you ended up between Negan and his sheets. Most nights your fell asleep spent, your hunger for his touch fulfilled… only to wake up with an emptiness nagging at your mind and heart, scolding you for your actions.

You would spend the day sulking internally, while trying to keep up a facade of indifference and ignorance, smiling at others as you worked away. Then, as night would fall and people scurried off to their dorms, you would slip through those all too familiar doors and into the warm embrace of the killer you were beginning to fall for.

* * *

You were enjoying the sun during your lunch break, sitting in a spot you’d found at the back of the Sanctuary where you got some semblance of privacy and solitude. It was here that you let your mind wonder and wander, thinking of all the things you wanted and all the things you needed.

It was there that _he_ found you.

A shadow cast over your form as you flicked through the pages of a book you’d bought after scrapping up enough points. Looking up, you met the grinning gaze of your leader cross lover.

“Well, this is a fucking surprise.”

You didn’t respond with words, just a simple smile as you watched him sit on the seat across the table from you. He set the wooden and barbwire hugged bat, Lucille, onto the table and off to the side slightly so she didn’t rest between the two of you.

“I can’t remember the last time I saw you outside of my fucking room.” He flashed you a quick wink at the slight pun he slipped into the comment.

Blushing lightly, you turned your attention to your book just long enough to save the page and close it, before you met his eyes again. “Well, it’s not like I don’t have responsibilities. Gotta work to live.” You noted, a playful smile tugging on your lips.

“What if you didn’t?” He asked, tone all serious, grin now gone.

Not entirely sure what he meant, and how to respond, you gave a small and confused frown. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve been thinking. About you. About us. About everything.” He shrugged casually, as if his words weren’t building a tense and awkward pressure between the two of you. “I haven’t touched my wives in fucking weeks. I haven’t even looked at another woman. All I can think about is you.”

“Negan…”

His words were a shock to your ears. Never in a million years would you have thought this would be the case, that he would be saying these words to you like he is right now.

His words were a shock to your ears. Never in a million years would you have thought this would be the case, that he would be saying these words to you like he is right now.

“I’m not a fucking idiot, doll.” He gave you a pointed look. “I know why you leave before I wake up. I know why I don’t see you around.”

You swallowed the hard lump growing in your throat, feeling a light sheen of sweat forming on your skin. Nerves bubbled in your stomach, teasing and taunting the butterflies Negan could sometimes awaken and invoke.

“I know people talk about you, and I fucking know how the assholes feel about you.” He gritted his teeth. “I know you try to fucking hide it, but I can see you fucking struggling around all these assholes. That’s why you’re hiding around here. That’s why you’ve got your nose buried in that fucking book.”

For someone who didn’t see you around a lot, he was making some pretty good assumptions…

“Fuck them. You don’t have to worry about those assholes anymore. One word from you and my wives will be gone, you’ll have me all to yourself. You won’t have to work another fucking day in your life. Won’t have to look these sorry shits in the face ever again. One fucking word, that’s all I need.”

Your jaw dropped as your mind tried to keep up with what he was saying…

“Negan… are you asking me… to marry you?”

Despite his language, and somewhat angry and agitated words, he still managed to pull off a leering and tempting smile. It played on the edges of his lips, barely visible around the salt and pepper beard. But it was there, you could see it, and you knew exactly what it meant.

He was asking you to marry him.

Thousands of thoughts whirled around your mind in one go. Millions and millions of situation and scenarios. All the benefits. All the consequences. Al the gains. All the losses. All the positives. All the negatives. Everything that could possible come from whatever response you might utter.

When your mouth opened, and a single word slipped through your lips, even you were a little surprised.

“No.”

His smile fell, replaced by a look of pure hurt you’d never seen on his face before. A look that broke your heart almost as much as you’d just broken his.

Eyes tearing away from yours, he set his gaze on Lucille, and for a second you wondered if you’d missed this consequence. Was he about to personally introduce you to the famed and feared bat? Was he about to kill you?

Reaching over, he grabbed the bat with an almost lazy and slack grasp, before he moved to slid from his chair and walk away, without a word or glance to you.

Seeing the look of pain and disappointment on his face, you felt the need to console him in any way possible. Besides, you might not want to be his wife but that doesn’t mean you don’t want to be with him.

“I’m fine with sharing. You can’t kick the others out. And there is no way in hell I’m not working. I can’t sit on my ass all day twiddling my thumbs. And I can’t have you treating me like some kind of trophy. I’m still a human being, and I need the respect of others, not just you. And whatever we are, it’s not husband and wife. I’ll still have my own room, and my own space, just in case I ever need some time alone. Which will happen, and you can’t get shitty with me because of it. Like I said, I’m a human being.”

Looking down at you as he stood by the table, Negan’s face stayed neutral and thoughtful for a moment longer, before it stretched out into a wide grin.

“So, you’re my mistress, is that what you’re saying?”

Rolling your eyes, you pulled yourself to your feet to stand in front of him “Let’s not pretend I wasn’t already.”

Grabbing his leather jacket, you pulled him down to your lips knowing the kiss was sealing the deal, and sealing your life. You might not be his wife, but you were certainly his.

**Bamby**


End file.
